


【夹白】都交给我吧。

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 一时爽文，一发完，欧欧洗请避雷深夜安抚自己的情绪，夹哥是个好男人2018年存档备份





	【夹白】都交给我吧。

梅格说她有些不舒服。  
今天一天都没有在火堆旁边看到那个扎着双麻花穿着橘粉色外套的身影了，埃文有一点点的担忧，因此他回麦克米伦庄园的时候都走得快了一些。  
回到卧室的时候，不出所料的，埃文看到缩成一团的女孩子。  
“我很不好，Evan，我很抱歉今天……”  
小姑娘吞吞吐吐的，抱着床边的玩具抱枕，蜷缩在埃文经常睡的那张足足有三米长的大床上，膝盖就要靠这脑袋了。梅格没有穿袜子，睡衣也乱的能看到锁骨，睡裤也没好好穿，小腿肚子也露了出来。  
“Evan……”  
埃文走出房门去找来了一床够大的被子，他睡觉是不需要被子的，埃文感觉不到冷。但很显然，梅格苍白的脸色和嘴唇透露出她现在很不舒服的事实，所以他拿来了柜子里放着的好几个月不用的棉被。  
还有他很久很久很久都不穿的袜子。  
梅格看着埃文拿着比自己的脚大了不知道多少号的袜子，在自己的小腿比了比，然后有些笨拙的给自己套上，笑了一下。  
他侧躺下来，很小心的用被子裹住了梅格缩成一团的身体，然后捋了捋小姑娘之前不知道在自己床上躺了多久已经弄乱的头发，没有说话。  
“我很疼，Evan……”  
埃文不知道梅格怎么了，他在床边低着头看了小女孩好一会儿，选择去厨房给她冲了一杯很烫的热可可。  
梅格说过她喜欢热热的甜甜的可可。  
梅格的意识有些迷离，她昏睡了整整一天，一点东西也没吃，在闻到浓厚的巧克力味的时候有些意外，埃文居然知道她喜欢喝很浓很浓的热可可——还有每次喝到杯底下面沉淀的可可粉。  
她接过那一大杯热可可，温度甚至有点烫手——那是她需要的温度，梅格才想起来她只是休息了一天，却什么措施都没有做。  
她太虚弱了。  
但是这样虚弱的时候她却被埃文发现了，被捉了个正着。  
埃文看着她一点一点将那杯热可可喝下去，用舌头舔掉杯底的可可粉，然后将舔的一干二净的杯子放在床头，重新躺下来。  
她没有吃饭。  
埃文心想着，有些责怪的意思，但是看到梅格紧紧抿着的嘴唇和因为剧痛皱起的眉头，又没法去责怪这样一个虚弱的小姑娘。  
他低下头去，看到梅格将那个兔子玩偶抱在小腹处捂着，指节很明显的用力攥着，忽然明白了什么，便伸出手去，挪开梅格因为疼痛微微用力的一双细瘦的手腕，然后试图将对方的睡裤连带着内裤往下扯。梅格眨了眨眼，双手抓住埃文的手腕，企图制止他。  
但是埃文没有去管小姑娘微弱的抗争，他扯下来梅格松松垮垮根本起不到保暖作用的睡裤，摊开手掌来敷在因为过分的疼痛抽搐的小腹上。  
稍稍偏烫的体温顺着相贴的肌肤传过来，还有埃文几乎可以抓握过小姑娘的腰部的手上的老茧，磨蹭着梅格细腻的白的发光的小腹，还有微微凹陷下去的人鱼线，和突出的胯骨。埃文不知道别的同龄的女孩子是不是和她一样瘦，但是他不喜欢梅格这样明明在外看起来很光鲜，但是偶尔会被他抓到很脆弱的样子。  
偏高的体温让梅格很快的放松了下来，她似乎一点都不介意埃文手上的老茧和疤痕，将自己的两只手放在对方的手腕上，四肢终于舒展开来，靠在枕头上闭上眼睛。  
时间过了好像很久，埃文回来的时候还能看到夕阳，现在房间内已经完全黑了，只能看到走廊和起居室微弱的烛光。  
她就像是去了疗养院再也没回来过的病人的样子，埃文想着，就像是对医生的完全信任，但没想到会被开膛破肚致死。梅格很信任的让埃文搂住她的腰身和小腹，将自己包围在这样一个因为两人的体温温暖起来的被子里，睡衣敞开着，睡裤卡在胯骨上，将自己的柔软肚腹都敞开给了埃文。  
埃文低下头去，想要碰一碰梅格光洁漂亮的额头。  
但是面具挡住了。  
“我好多了，Evan，谢谢你”  
女孩露出一个虚弱的微笑，快入夜了，她看不清埃文的表情。但是埃文能看清她的表情，还有那双眼睛，一直都是那么亮，那么的干净。  
他的心像是被扯动了一下。

-埃文摘下了面具。  
他吻了一下女孩颤动的眼皮。


End file.
